


It Wasn't Your Fault

by Nikka001



Series: The Truth Will Set You Free [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: "But it wasn’t your mistake Chase. You had no control over the situation. You were taken advantage of and that’s all there is to it. It wasn’t your fault.”





	It Wasn't Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I put together. Didn't turn out at all how I imagined it would but, I hope you all like it anyways! These two are my favorite to write about.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chase scanned the crowd, his eyes zoning in and out on every person, trying desperately to find the one he needed. It wasn’t long before he spotted her standing near the exit. Her now faded purple hair had grown a significant amount since the last time he saw her. It only took a few moments for her to turn in his direction, locking eyes with him almost immediately. She waved nervously as she flashed him a smile. Chase smiled back as he gestured for her to meet him off to the side, and hopefully away from any and all prying eyes. She nodded and began making her way to the far wall, pushing through the crowd as quickly as she could manage. Chase’s heart was pounding harder and harder in his chest as they both reached the back corner. It’s been almost 8 years since they’ve talked and he wasn’t sure exactly how it was going to turn out. But he hoped for the best. 

“Hey.” It was all he could muster at the moment. He wanted to say more but, nothing would come out. Unfortunately, she seemed to be having the same predicament. 

“Hey.” She echoed his greeting, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. They stood silent for what seemed like forever. Neither one knowing just what to say. They hadn’t spoken in years and to be this close once again, seemed unfamiliar and foreign. Luckily, she always had something to break the ice. 

“So, I heard that Casey is starting the 2nd grade. You excited?” Chase shrugged his shoulders, not entirely sure how to answer, or even if he should.

Gert sighed, “What’s your deal? You don’t want to talk about her?” 

Chase shrugged his shoulders again but with a warning look from Gert, decided it best to just answer. 

“I don’t know. I guess it just feels weird to talk about her with you.” 

Gert’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

Chase continued, “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love that little girl with all my heart but, what I did that night, it cost us everything. I made a mistake and—” His words were cut off by a tight grip on his arm and before he knew it, he was being led outside to the courtyard. Only when they reached a set of stone benches did they stop. Gert sat on one end and gestured for Chase to sit on the other. 

“Chase, I talked to Karolina a few months back. She told me everything.”

Chase’s stomach dropped. “Everything?”

Gert nodded before continuing, “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth from the start? Why did you have to lie?”

“Gert, you had so much on the line for you. I couldn’t let you be held back by a mistake that I made. It was easier to just have you hate me.”

“But it wasn’t your mistake Chase. You had no control over the situation. You were taken advantage of and that’s all there is to it. It wasn’t your fault.” Chase could feel the tears as they threatened to spill over. It’s been years since he’d talked about it. He hated how vulnerable and weak it made him sound. 

“It was my fault though. If I hadn’t gotten drunk that night then none of this would’ve happened.”

Gert took Chase’s hand in her own and squeezed it tight. With her free hand, she cupped his cheek and turned his head to face hers, “If that night hadn’t happened, then you wouldn’t have a daughter that you love with all your heart. Yes, it was a terrible and horrible thing that happened to you, but what came out of it, was the best thing in the world. Remember that.”

Leaning in slowly, Chase pressed his lips to hers in a soft but warm kiss. It’d been years since he felt something even remotely as special as what he felt with Gert. Pulling back for air they both needed, Chase rested his forehead against hers, “Damn I’ve missed that.” 

With that, Gert’s cool façade broke as she let a laugh escape her lips. Chase’s heart grew even more as they sat there together, the sound of her laughter filling him with so much hope and love. Without a second thought Chase swooped back in and captured her lips with his again, circling his arms tightly around her waist to hold her as close as he possibly can.

XXX

It was later that night when, with their group all together, Chase finally confessed the secret he’d buried inside for the last 8 years. It was difficult for him to start, but once he began, everything poured out. All of the hurt, guilt, self-loathing and self-hatred that he’d tried to snuff out, finally seemed to be expunged. It felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hadn’t felt comfort like this in years. And now, with his friends by his side, and the possibility of more with the only girl he’s ever truly loved, Chase let himself finally be free.


End file.
